


【冬叉】美国队长的心塞日记（《如冰霜般和暖，如死亡般温柔》番外）

by shixue



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8468101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shixue/pseuds/shixue
Summary: 【冬叉+隐罗叉】如冰霜般和暖 如死亡般温柔(As Worm As Ice,As Gentle As Death)的中篇番外，生子相关注意。ABO+性转。女Alpha冬兵x男Omega朗姆洛





	1. Chapter 1

Day1  
Steve骑着摩托车从神盾总部出来的时候天色已经渐渐暗下来了，初春的街道上还是寒风萧瑟，路灯照出隐隐绰绰归家的路。自从Fury去欧洲发展神盾的新力量，神盾换了掌权人后，Steve就再没加班加点日夜操劳了，新局长对美国队长的偏心简直要传遍整个美国人尽皆知。可他不知道的，是Steve对于那孤独寂寞的闲暇时光的不安，并不比新局长对自己发际线的不安少多少。  
有些事情，忙的时候不觉得，当闲下来静下来，就一丝一缕地缠着人的心脏逃不开。  
Steve大部分时间是住在复仇者大厦的，但他也有自己的公寓，一个小小的两室一厅的房子，按他的喜好布置成一副怀旧的温馨模样。当Steve想要从每天都充满活力的喧闹队友之中脱离出来，一个人静一静的时候，这里就是他的秘密堡垒。  
留存着他所有回忆与美好的秘密堡垒。  
Steve停好车上了楼，听到隔壁邻居家传来的电视机的声音，那扇门后可没有什么伪装成传染科护士的女特工，有的就只是过着自己平淡幸福生活的一家人。  
Steve心里有点酸酸的，说不上是羡慕还是忧伤，直到他走到自家门口，才发觉里面传出的电视机声比隔壁的还大。  
这可不是第一次了。Steve立刻警觉起来，他还记得上次有人私闯他的公寓后他就被全国通缉还跳了回楼，这次又不知是谁来跟他留心灵鸡汤似的遗言。可自打神盾换了领导Steve家应该是处于最高保护级别的，还能偷闯进来的大约也不是什么普通来头。他脚步没停地走过了自己家门，再从上一层的楼梯间翻出来，当他轻手轻脚地从自家书房窗户钻进来时，客厅里立刻传来打招呼的问询——  
“Steve？”  
听到这熟悉的声音，Steve不自觉地屏住了呼吸。他还没有单纯到只是因为相似的声音就不管不顾地冲出去中了敌人可能的陷阱，但这声音实在太过令人怀念，这是两年来，甚至更长更长的一段时间里，Steve无时无刻不在想念的声音。  
如果这真的是个陷阱，只能说敌人确实找到了美国队长最大的弱点。  
他握紧盾牌从书房走了出去，就看到他日思夜想的人正坐在他的沙发上，脚搭在他的茶几上，手里抱着他的爆米花，在看他昨天借来没顾上还的DVD。  
当然，怀里还靠着他的前特攻队长。  
“嗨～”看到Steve满脸惊异地站在当地，Bucky笑着站起身，可在她做出更多动作前Steve举起盾牌做了个攻击姿势，谨慎地盯着对方说：“证明你自己。”  
“Ok。”Bucky无所谓地耸耸肩，忽然咧开嘴笑了起来，“你第一次alpha发情期的时候以为自己感冒了，吃了一整天的退烧药才发现是发情热哈哈！你还记得吗？”  
“哦，Bucky……老伙计……”Steve的目光瞬间柔和了下来，他把盾牌丢到一边，朝Bucky走过去的时候眼中都泛起了水光。看到他这副感动的样子，Bucky也温柔地微笑着对他伸开了双臂：“My boy，Stevie，I'm home.”  
下一秒，Steve抓着Bucky伸出的手把她过肩摔在客厅的地板上了。  
“我这辈子参加了两次你的葬礼！！你这个混蛋！！”Steve一把勒住Bucky的脖子，以一副要送她去见红骷髅的架势狠狠扭着她的胳膊，“再敢有下次！我告诉你！我绝对让这变成一场真正的葬礼！！！”  
Bucky被勒得喘不过气，使了半天劲才掰开代表着美国公民权益的壮硕肱二头肌，从D罩杯的胸肌下挣脱出来。Steve确实被气得够呛，坐在地上喘着粗气瞪着Bucky，间或瞟一眼还坐在沙发上没挪窝地捧着爆米花笑看两个超级士兵狗打架的Rumlow。  
“Two years！Bucky，two years！”Steve的两根指头几乎戳到Bucky脸上，“你竟敢完全消失两年只传过来一个纸条！只有四个字母！F！I！N！E！四个字母，Bucky！”  
Bucky揉了揉被Steve捏疼的手腕，又混不在意地对Steve笑了起来：“我就知道全世界只有你能看懂那个暗号，sweet！毕竟那是我们在布鲁克林时常玩的游戏，你还能记得我真开心！”  
“Oh，Bucky……”听她这样说，Steve露出几分感动与怀念揉杂的神色，但那几乎瞬间就被严肃的说教脸替换掉了，“不要以为你这样说我们就能一笔勾消，伙计。”  
Bucky闻言耸耸肩，对着Rumlow的方向做了个摊开手的姿势，引来她的omega没良心的嘲笑。  
“啊，你的手……”Steve这时才注意到Bucky衣袖下与常人无异的左手，他惊异地伸手想握住，却又有点犹豫地停下了动作。而Bucky立刻把那只具有仿真功能的机械手拍在Steve的掌心里，咧嘴笑着解释：“是那个小胡子给我做的，外表看起来和真手差不多，但和我以前那只一样好用。”  
认真地翻看了一会儿Bucky的左手，Steve又若有所思地皱着眉头开了口：“这么说……Tony也参与了这个计划是吧？他当时还信誓旦旦地跟我保证显示死亡了就绝对是死透了没得救了什么的……”  
“嘿！嘿！伙计！”立刻出声唤回Steve再度沉于回忆的思绪，Bucky湖绿色的眼睛对上了多年好友那蔚蓝的双眼，语气中有源自四十年代Barnes中士的俏皮与温柔，“我们回来了，你不欢迎一下吗？”  
Steve终于受不了她永远的自说自话一般，用混杂着许多说不清的深刻感情的语气叫着她的名字，给了她一个时隔两年的用尽全力的拥抱。令人感动的相拥没有持续过长时间，Bucky就从他怀里挣脱出来，把Steve刚刚握着的那只手再度伸到他的面前：“说真的你的观察力变差了，美国偶像先生！你就没发现我手上多了什么吗？”  
Steve这才看到Bucky无名指上那枚造型简洁的精巧圆环。  
巨大的感动与幸福再度淹没了Steve，他结结巴巴地说不出话，来回看着Rumlow和Bucky，在得到Bucky“抱歉没有举行婚礼，也就没有让你在婚礼上哭的机会了”的回答后，他的眼神变得更加温柔而欣慰。但过了没几秒，Steve还是有些小心翼翼地将不确定的目光投向坐在沙发上的Rumlow。  
他还记得上次见到这个男人时，他那幅把整个世界排除在外的疏离与崩坏的样子。Steve并不确定分开的这两年间他究竟有没有改变，而在对方放下爆米花，对着Steve伸开双臂露出大大的笑脸时，他终于发出了满含感动的长长呻吟，站起身走过去，给了他最好朋友的爱人一个结结实实的拥抱。  
“嗨！小心点，大兵！Brock现在可受不住你硬邦邦的美国胸肌！”  
Bucky的声音从身后传来，Steve赶忙放开了Rumlow，以为他哪里伤还没好地左右查看着，而Bucky的下一句话又让他有些迷惑不解：“他可不是一个人了，Steve。”  
当美国队长困惑的目光望过来时，Rumlow满面笑容地指了指自己的肚子，打趣般歪了脑袋：“我想，你大概愿意作这孩子的教父？”  
这一天有太多的惊喜砸在Steve身上了，所以他终于难以控制地哭了出来。


	2. Chapter 2

Day2  
Tony蹲在地上。  
对，天才，富翁，慈善家，花花公子，以及复仇者成员钢铁侠——Tony Stark正蹲在地上。他像个被抓进警局的小毛贼一样，无暇顾及他价值不菲的定制西装，可怜地，屈辱地，战战兢兢地，双手放在脑后蹲在墙角，同时在心中弹幕一般疯狂播放着侮辱美国精神偶像的各种反动言论。他无比后悔没有把自己的好管家带来，尽管他的人工义体还在学习及测试阶段，不太适合离开Stark大厦直接进入纷繁的人类社会，但会走之前要先学会跑绝对是Stark家的最高家训。  
至少也能用191的身高震慑一下顽固的，邪恶的，令人不齿的——美国队长。  
“Stevie～～～”尽管在心里已经给Steve起了不下五十个恶毒的外号了，Tony还是拉长了声音用近乎呻吟的下流嗓音甜腻地叫着Steve的昵称，“我们什么时候可以结束这无聊的体罚？好好地坐下来来些茶点喝个好闺蜜之间的下午茶？”  
闻言，Steve放下手里读了一半的书，望了蹲在他的公寓角落苦不堪言的土豪一眼，清了清嗓子问他：“现在你想谈谈了？好的，那我们从你完全隐瞒Bucky和Rumlow还活着的事骗我去参加葬礼开始谈怎么样？”  
向来巧舌如簧的土豪张着嘴傻愣了几秒，最终逃避般又把脸埋进了掌心：“那我还是蹲着吧……”  
“Ok，那你蹲着吧。”Steve说着又捧起了书。  
“Come on，cap！”Tony终于难以忍受地站起身，往前走过来的步伐在Steve警告地一瞥之后马上停住，他站在墙角指着从头到尾都坐在沙发上傻兮兮地互相丢爆米花并用嘴接的两个人，“现在他们两都完好无损地坐在你面前哎！这难道不是值得庆祝的事情吗？！我们应该开个party喝得烂醉再发展个一夜情什么的，而不是在这搞什么该死的！愚蠢的！毫无意义的！体罚！”  
Steve抬头看了看在沙发上玩得不亦乐乎的两个人，目光温柔得像在看什么猫猫狗狗之类的小动物，而这温柔如水的眼神在转到Tony脸上时，就以肉眼可见的程度立刻变得严肃刻板得像是要作一番关于犯罪刑罚的演讲：“在你交代清楚整个计划之前，Tony，不要想任何庆祝。”  
“哦，Steve。”坐在一旁的Bucky因为接到了爆米花心情大好地开口帮Tony求情，“要不是Tony帮我，我和Brock真的没办法再见到你，你就别再生他的气了吧。”  
“你没有和他一起蹲在墙角完全是因为你的omega现在需要你在身边，Barnes。”Steve故作冷淡地开口，直接叫了Bucky的姓的做法成功地让她吐着舌头转过脸去不搭话了。  
“咦？难道你们？”一旁的Tony不确定地开口询问，Bucky立刻一脸骄傲地跟他宣布：“预产期在万圣节。”  
“啊！这太棒了！”在Steve来得及瞪人之前，Tony已经窜到沙发前跟Rumlow和Bucky挨个拥抱了，“男性omega的怀孕生产真是令人震惊的奇迹！祝贺你们！”  
和幸福的小两口拥抱祝贺后，Tony就顺势坐在了空出来的单人沙发上，一脸委屈地看着Steve：“Cap，Brock怀孕了这么值得庆祝的事情摆在面前，你居然不先庆祝一下而是忙着数落那些旧事，这可真不近人情。”  
Steve放下书，不经意地轻叹了口气，盯着Tony开了口：“你知道的，Tony。你知道他们对我来说有多重要，你怎么能瞒着我……”  
“我知道，我知道，Steve！”Tony马上举手投降阻止Steve苦口婆心的说教，“但是当时的情况确实没办法告诉你，所以……就变成现在这样了。”  
在接受到Steve“继续说下去”的示意的目光，Tony清了清嗓子开了口：“那我重头说起。”  
“那个项圈，你不会真的相信我会做出个要了Brock命的东西吧？那上面安装了一个指纹拆除的装置，戴上的时候就设定好了，可以用Bucky的指纹把它拆下来，我猜你们是用这个逃出来的？”  
见Tony投来询问的目光，Bucky点点头附和着：“是的，我们被埋在那个基地下面了，我把项圈拆下来炸了个缺口，带着Brock逃出来的。”  
“那你的机械臂呢？”Steve问到。  
“炸开的时候有些小塌方，被压住了，我挣不开，就只能扯断了。”Bucky干巴巴地答道，像是也不愿回忆起那个痛苦的时刻，而一旁的Rumlow立刻凑过来吻住了她，把她剩下的话统统吞进肚子里。  
“呃，所以……”Tony清了清嗓子，和Steve一起无视了立刻在沙发上亲得如胶似漆的两个人，“我之前在帮Bucky修理机械臂的时候就在她的肩膀里埋了定位芯片，和Stark卫星连接的，只不过之后帮她重新做手臂花了点时间，过了几个月才去找到了他俩。”  
“啊，这条手臂真的很不错，谢谢你，Tony！”终于结束亲吻的Bucky对Tony做了个手势，而对方也回礼般并起两指搭上眉梢：“不客气，从你的手臂的调试得到了不少灵感，成功地给我家Jarvis作了实体，这个还得感谢你呢。”  
看着两人你来我往地谈笑着，Steve有点闷气地低声道：“可我还是不知道你为什么不一开始就告诉我Bucky他们没事，那段时间我真的以为再次失去她了，我……”  
“哦！Steve……”Bucky接过了话头，“那段时间我们都不好过，但你知道，当时Brock的情况，战俘、生命威胁、精神问题，我真的得带他离开。”  
“对不起，Steve。我们也没有一天不在思念你。”  
Rumlow也越过身边的Bucky，凑过来安抚地拍了拍Steve的膝盖，Steve回以一个苦涩的笑容。一旁的Tony也跟着附和道：“当时那种情况，所有人都在看着Bucky和Brock，没办法把他们偷偷藏起来，所以在帮她调整手臂的时候Bucky和我说了她的打算。”  
“嗯，这本来只是个万不得已的备用计划。”Bucky的语气还是带着回忆的低落，“我本以为那次任务回来，神盾能给Brock一个正式身份，我们就会好起来。但不行，当时真的已经不行了，我们没有办法……”  
“不不，Bucky，这不是你们的错。我只是……每当想起我又一次失去了你，就有些受不了的难过。而且你居然从头到尾都没有跟我商量过！居然只有一个纸条……”  
“啊，那个纸条是我放在你门口的，感谢传信小天使伟大的钢铁侠吧！”Tony出声打断了Steve的话，而在对方立刻转过来的瞪视下后半句就显得格外没底气地压低了嗓门，“这件事要是告诉你了，你还能在全国转播的电视面前毫无动摇地参加Bucky的葬礼吗？要知道那时可没有现在这么和平，Hydra的人，还有那个卤蛋局长可都盯着你呢！你演得好这场戏吗？”  
Steve闻言沉默了几秒，然后慢慢地叹了口气，盯着Bucky摇了摇头：“不，我不能，我做不到，假装你已经死了，我确实做不到……”  
“好了，老伙计！”Bucky倾身过来抱住了Steve，“一切都过去了，现在我们和你在一起。”  
“容我插嘴一句，你们这样在人家怀孕的omega面前又深情告白又热情拥吻的真的没问题吗？”Tony在“pregnant”上咬了个重音，引来了Steve羞恼的“我们没有告白或拥吻”的反驳，和Rumlow一阵放松的大笑。  
“哦，就是这样，Tony！爱上一个女人就要接受她无数的前男友，这才是一个好男人该有的大度。”  
看着Rumlow一脸正经地跟Tony解释着，Bucky也无视了Steve更加羞恼的“我不是Bucky的前男友”的反驳，窃笑着凑过来搂着Rumlow索吻：“我觉得相比之下你有更多关于‘前男友’的事情要跟我交代吧？没关系我们有得是时间慢慢聊！”  
看着又、再度、不知道第多少次在沙发上吻得难分难舍的两个人，Steve心塞地站起身来。  
“我想我还是去做午饭吧，有人想帮忙吗？”  
“哦当然！”Tony也立刻站起身从不断溢出的粉红泡泡辐射圈中脱离，“钢铁侠从来都是给美国队长打下手的。”


	3. Chapter 3

Day49  
“Brock……Brock看着我，你真棒宝贝儿，你都为我湿成这样了。”  
“Winter……快一点，用、用嘴……”  
“好的甜心，把腿张开些让我好好看看你，对，太棒了，你流水了是吗？”  
“是的，哦是的……就快点……我想要……”  
“别着急亲爱的，夜还长着呢。”  
Steve睁开了眼睛，看了看旁边的夜光时钟，是的，夜还长着呢。  
他挫败地小小低吼了两声，用被子蒙住头，但这没用，就算没有四倍听力他也完全听得到一墙之隔的卧室里传来的那些下流话，以及此刻，简直响得要让全世界都听到的叫床声。  
一级警报，一级警报，美国队长被巨大的羞愤和担心袭击了，复仇者集合。  
Steve不常住在自己的公寓里，Bucky和Rumlow来了后就直接霸占了他的卧室，为了安心养胎。但他几乎每天都回来给他两带些补给以及照看一下，只有偶尔第二天有安排时才会住在书房临时支起的行军床上。  
所以，此刻，他就意外地陷入了这种尴尬的境地，并且理解了白天碰到隔壁邻居时对方瞅着他的胸那一脸“我懂的”的表情是什么意思了。  
当然，除了被迫听活春宫的羞窘，Steve更多的是担心。在知道Rumlow怀孕后他也为了能更好地照顾孕夫而读了不少资料，上面说怀孕前三个月还不太稳定，最好不要，嗯……那什么，为了小孩的安全。  
Steve就这样左右为难地又翻滚着纠结了一会，终究责任心作祟按捺不住地爬起来，轻手轻脚地走到卧室门前小心地敲了敲门：“Bucky？Bucky？”  
里面的呻吟一下子就停了，但等了好久才听到噔噔噔地走过来的脚步声，随即门就被猛地拉开了，只穿着工字背心和短裤的Bucky愤怒地盯着他：“Steve！我的老天！现在是午夜一点你知道吗？！你是怕黑还是怕鬼要我陪你睡啊小stevie？！”  
“不、不是，那个……”Steve没敢往屋里看，在注意到Bucky嘴边还粘着某种不明液体时更羞得眼睛都不知道往哪里摆，“我只是想提醒你一下……其实你应该、应该注意一点……Rumlow怀孕刚两个月还不太稳定，这个时候你们……你们嗯……”  
“我们，我们什么？！我怎么可能不知道这个？！”Bucky愤怒地瞪大眼睛，指着自己把短裤顶起一个鼓包的胯下冲Steve低吼着，“我没有插进去！我就只是给Brock做做手活儿，用嘴帮他吸……”  
“啊！嗷，嗷！”Steve用几声怪叫打断了Bucky的详细描述，深刻表示了他对他们夜生活的细节没有一丁点兴趣。他拼命扇动双臂一边往后倒退着，在语速极快地说完“你们随意就好早点休息晚安做个好梦”之后就迅速闪进自己的房间锁上了门，并在Rumlow隔着墙爆发出的狂笑声中强迫自己立刻入睡。  
尽管晚上被折腾了一场，Steve还是按照平时养成的良好作息早早起床晨跑，结束后再回来做早饭。Tony曾经讥笑过他像专职保姆，但Steve自己倒是甘之如饴。  
70年前都是Bucky处处帮护着还是棵小豆芽菜的他，即使在他成为美国队长后，这个独立坚强的女孩儿也不曾给Steve添过什么麻烦，反倒用女性独有的温柔体贴包容着美国队长不会对外人言说的那些情感。  
所以现在能换过来，由他来照顾自己的老友和她心爱的omega，Steve觉得很安心。  
“在想什么？吐司要焦了哦，Brock喜欢吃嫩一点的。”  
Bucky的声音突然从背后传来，拉回了Steve的注意力。他急忙把煎锅从火上拿开，把煎好的裹着蛋液的吐司盛进盘子里，再淋上枫糖浆撒上碎坚果。Bucky就靠在流理台边看着，直接拿着纸盒喝着Steve拌蛋液剩下的牛奶，只有厨具碰撞的声响在空气中流转，时间恍若回到了七十年前布鲁克林那温馨的旧时光。  
“你的手艺和以前一样好，stevie～”Bucky偷吃了一口吐司跟Steve打趣到，Steve一边在另一份吐司上用番茄酱画了个五角星，一边笑着回嘴：“以前可没有这么好的鲜奶油和糖浆给你吃啊。”  
Bucky也笑着耸耸肩，拍了拍Steve的胳膊：“今天Bruce会来做检查是吗？你等下泡好麦片粥一起端到床上来啊，我先去喊Brock洗漱，记得他那份不放糖泡软一点！”  
听着Bucky走回卧室温柔地叫着Brock说着情话哄他起床的声音，Steve又不免苦笑了一下——和以前一样什么的都是错觉啊！在爱情面前青梅竹马也就当老妈子使唤的命了。  
吃过早饭没多久，Bruce就来拜访了。他带来了Rumlow上次验血的结果，并给他做了些常规检查，情况都一切正常，胚胎发育得很好，Rumlow也身体健康。Bruce建议他们再过几周可以做一下超声波检查，如果不愿意去医院的话去复仇者大厦也有先进的设备可以做。Bucky询问了好多怀孕期间的注意事项以及要做的事情，Bruce都耐心地解答了，Steve在一旁认真地做着笔记，只有Rumlow一脸若有所思的样子坐着发呆。  
“你有什么想问的吗？虽然我不是专业的医生，不过也会尽力帮助你们的。”Bruce温和地问到，其实在此之前他没接触过Rumlow，不管是隶属于Hydra的他还是属于Bucky的他。不过既然是Steve的朋友和Bucky的omega，老好人Bruce还是非常愿意竭尽所能地去帮他的。  
“我想问……”Rumlow摸了摸下巴认真地看着Bruce，“我们什么时候可以重新开始做爱？”  
Steve手中的原子笔折断了，Bruce的微笑凝固在脸上，Bucky半杯水全倒在了自己裤子上。  
“你知道，自从怀孕以来Winter就禁止插入式性爱了，只能玩些皮毛的东西，所以我想问什么时候可以不受影响地做爱？”  
“这个……一般来讲……15周以后就……但不能太频繁和激烈……”Bruce艰难地答道。  
“请定义一下‘激烈’？”Rumlow脸上写满了求知欲，“可以骑乘吗？内射行吗？能用跳蛋和按摩棒吗？然后频率怎样比较合适？一晚上可以做几回？一周几天合适？”  
“啊时间差不多了下次我们再聊吧博士我送您下楼。”  
在Bucky扑过来捂住Rumlow的嘴时，已经变成美国番茄队长的Steve将脸色隐隐发绿的Bruce拉出了门。


	4. Chapter 4

Day91  
今天Bucky和Rumlow一起去了复仇者大厦，去做之前约好的超声波检查。Steve陪着两人去了Bruce的实验室，在超声波图像中三人才第一次看到稍具人形的小孩子真正的样子，而由图像来看，这是个男孩。  
检查完后Steve借了辆车送两人回公寓，一路上初为父母的两个人坐在汽车后座都有点激动难耐。Bucky一脸欣慰地抚摸着Rumlow的肚子，跟他肚子里的小宝贝儿说着悄悄话，Rumlow就满面微笑地时不时低下头在Bucky脑袋上落下一个吻。Steve通过后视镜看了看幸福的两人，也不经意地勾起嘴角露出笑容。  
“真是让人惊喜，Brock。”Bucky牵着Rumlow的手不断亲吻着他的手心手背，“我之前就一直在想会是个男孩还是女孩呢，今天总算知道了。”  
“我倒是一直就隐隐约约觉得会是男孩子。”Rumlow笑着答了话，Bucky脸上笑容也愈渐扩大：“为什么啊？我以为你会比较希望是个女儿，不是有说男人都梦想有个可爱漂亮的女儿吗？对不对，Steve？”  
突然被点到名的Steve愣了一下，抬眼从后视镜看了Bucky一眼，他还没答话，Rumlow就面带笑意地对着Bucky开了口：“可是世界上怎么会有比你更漂亮的女孩儿？就算是我们的女儿也不会比你更漂亮了，这可不公平！”顿了顿，他又接了一句，“男孩子就好了，希望他眼睛长得像你，那是世间最美的眼睛。”  
Bucky发出一声介于感动和下流之间的呻吟声，扑过去搂着Rumlow啧啧有声地亲了起来。前座开车的Steve被意大利男人张口就来的高端情话激出了一身鸡皮疙瘩，目不斜视地紧紧盯着面前的路，一边想着谢绝了Tony要借敞篷跑车给他送这两个家伙回去的事真是做得太对了，美国队长及其同伴差点就要背上当街妨碍精神文明建设的罪名了。  
可惜这两人如胶似漆的甜蜜还没到家就变成了天雷勾地火的争吵。Steve预约了一家餐厅吃午饭，吃了一半Bucky一拍桌子，吓得来上菜的服务员手一抖差点把牛排打翻在地上，Steve赶忙接过来顺便陪上一个抱歉的甜心笑容。  
“你再说一遍，你要让我们的儿子叫什么？！”  
“Jack，J，A，C，K，亲爱的我不知道你的听力和拼写能力什么时候退化得这么厉害。”横劲也上来的Rumlow一边慢条斯理且动作优雅地切着牛排，一边语带嘲讽的回答。  
“我就知道原先你身上总会沾上的alpha的味道就是那个家伙的！”Bucky脸上开始风云变幻一般阴沉起来，她咬牙切齿地念着那个名字，“Jack Rollins对不对，你休想，Brock，我告诉你这事儿没门！休想用你老情人的名字给我们的儿子命名！”  
“哦呵，那还真是抱歉了！那要叫什么，Steve吗？要用你老情人的名字给儿子命名吗？”  
Steve一口花椰菜卡在嗓子里，一边咳得撕心裂肺一边在心中悲苦地呐喊“我躺个什么劲儿的枪啊”。  
“Steve不是我的老情人！我以为我已经在婚前跟全世界坦诚交代过这个问题了！”Bucky愤怒且震惊地反驳着Rumlow，丝毫不管另一位当事人就坐在她左手边且差点被花椰菜卡死。  
“好了好了！”Rumlow不耐烦地用餐布擦了擦嘴，把手边的水杯往Steve那边推了推，“全美国有几千万个叫Jack的人吧？真不知道你对这种烂大街的名字吃什么飞醋。大不了我们再生个女儿叫Rose总行了吧？！”  
“什么？！你还有个叫Rose的老情人吗？！什么时候在哪里的事？！”Bucky高了八度的声音在餐厅里引来一阵侧目，Steve好不容易用水把那该死的花椰菜冲下去，正想举手说这片子我补了，但看看Bucky一脸被抛妻弃子完全背叛的表情，和Rumlow翻着白眼连解释都懒得解释的样子，Steve觉得还是专心对付自己的牛排吧。  
感谢上帝赐予我们食物，和在秀恩爱与狗打架之间无差别切换的情侣。  
等这顿硝烟四起的午饭吃完，尚未出世的小宝贝已经起好了名字——Jack Barnes Rumlow，是的，Bucky连姓都没占着，只有个一半时间被省略不念而令一半时间被简化为B的中间名，表示这孩子是夫妻共有资产，这真是可喜可贺。  
毕竟谁也不敢和孕夫争抢对不对？包子可在人家肚子里呢。  
在吃饱了的Rumlow起身去洗手间的空档里，Steve才满是同情地拍了拍Bucky的肩膀，安慰她说下次你们要再生小孩可以跟你姓，不要这么悲观，机会还是有的。Bucky愤愤地说着来年春天就怀，赶着美国独立日生以后和Steve一起过生日之类的气话，他也安抚地陪着笑答应着。等到Bucky语重心长地教育他这是前车之鉴，以后你可不能找个这么倔强难搞的omega时，Steve就敷衍地答应着好好好以后我一定找个温柔贤淑的omega姑娘，却没想到这句又莫名踩了还在气头上的Bucky的雷，那双被Rumlow夸上天的湖绿色眼睛立刻瞪了起来。  
“你这是什么意思？！男omega哪里不好了？你这是性别歧视，Steve！身为美国队长你居然还没有戒掉这种陋习！你要好好反省知道吗，Steve？！”  
Steve简直不能更心塞，他觉得自己像被当成了Clint试验Tony发明的新箭头的靶子，全身上下都已经被射成了筛子。  
于是当三人一起走出餐厅的时候，Bucky和Rumlow又像连体婴一样地粘在了一起，回程的路上都同仇敌忾地抨击被冠上性别歧视罪名的美国队长。  
把这对不省心的狗男女送回公寓，Steve简直逃一般回到了神盾总部，他宁愿去听Coulson不着边际的花痴演讲也不想再看这两个家伙一边秀恩爱闪瞎他四倍视力的眼睛，一边就莫须有的罪名对他大肆批斗了。可惜他进了神盾没走两步，新一轮的暴风雨就向他迎面扑来。  
拦住他去路的是Natasha，性感美艳的女间谍一脸玩味地瞟得Steve直发毛，定了定神问她想干嘛。Natasha眼波流转朱唇轻启，满含笑意的语句就飘进了Steve的耳朵——  
“我刚刚接到个匿名电话，对方希望我能给美国队长介绍个男性omega相亲，早日结束可怜的美国队长孤家寡人以至于三观都要崩坏的单身生活。”  
“这可真是个意外消息，Steve～怪不得当年给你从女O介绍到男B你都敬谢不敏，原来是和你老战友一样好这口儿啊！”  
“没事，别担心！虽然男性omega不太好找，也难不倒我专业做媒二十年的，你就等着举办婚礼吧！”  
Steve都没来及解释一句，热衷于给人凑对儿的女间谍就身姿妖娆地消失在走廊尽头了，只留一个Heart of America都塞住的可怜人站在当场，久久说不出一句话。


	5. Chapter 5

Day127  
Steve仔细算了算日子，到今天，Rumlow怀孕就快五个月了。  
他已经完全适应了家里有两个随时随地会释放粉红泡泡以及不分缘由就会开始没营养斗嘴的熊孩子，他们像是达成了某种大大咧咧随意的平衡，Bucky把Rumlow宠上天，Steve就把他们两个一起宠着，反正前半生吃了那么多苦，至少在此刻，也有肆意地幸福活着的权力吧。  
今天也是，三人吃了晚饭，像三只龙猫团子一样窝在沙发靠垫堆里看碟片，Rumlow挑的喜剧片，他抓了一把花生仁喀嚓喀嚓地嚼着笑得前仰后合。他的肚子看起来还不太明显，应该是平时注意身材保持的缘故，只有Bucky时常会喜滋滋地搂着他的腰打趣说环不住了，得把胳膊拆下来搂。  
Rumlow吃着吃着花生，突然“卧槽”一声从沙发上弹起来，Bucky吓了一跳，急忙慌张地护着怕他摔了，Steve在另一边担心地问他怎么了。  
Rumlow带着一脸难以置信的表情指了指自己的肚子，语气感觉委屈得快要哭出来：“他、他动了……我就只是吃了个花生……他不喜欢花生吗？”  
Bucky一脸艰难地消化着这句话，Steve把脸埋在了两只手掌里。  
接下来的时间就没有人管电影在演什么了，Steve和Bucky一边一个按着Rumlow，趴在他的肚子上听着，一边说尽好话哄着肚子里的小宝贝再动一动。Rumlow简直尴尬得要死，感觉自己像个被参观的动物一样，就红着脸先对Bucky发起难：“到底有什么好玩啊？！那么喜欢你自己去怀一个玩啊！”  
“我没有这个功能啊。”Bucky一脸严肃认真得像教导处主任一般，“你中学生理课没学好吗？”  
“不知道，女A是课外阅读章节。”Rumlow翻着白眼硬邦邦地说到。  
“不，不，不可能。”Bucky立刻反驳，“肯定在教材里的，你绝对是上课时睡过去了才没听到。”  
又为这种无所谓的事情杠上了。Steve在一旁有些失笑地想着，而已经懒得理会Bucky的Rumlow又把矛头转向了他：“还有你个处男趴这干嘛？！快去找个omega搞怀孕就有自己的可以玩了。”  
Steve知道Rumlow只是孕期急躁脾气不好，所以被他的无差别嘴炮攻击扫到了也不恼，只是腼腆地笑着摸摸Rumlow的肚子说自己没见过怀孕有些好奇，又引来Rumlow一个白眼。Steve把Rumlow第一次感觉到胎动的时间记下来想回头拿给Bruce看有没有问题，他翻翻前面的笔记，忽然又开了口：“能感觉得到他在动应该就是发育得差不多了，那现在可以进行胎教了吧？他大概能感觉到外界的声音了？”  
闻言，准父母二人倒抽了一口冷气。  
Steve有些不明所以地看着两人，而他两对视了一眼，又转过头尴尬地看着Steve。  
“那啥，估计我们儿子的第一次胎教就是dirty talk和啪啪啪啪了……”  
“昨晚……实在没忍住……”  
Steve很想代替还在Rumlow肚子里的小Jack狠狠揍这两个没节操的大人一顿。  
“但我们真的没有‘激烈’也没有‘频繁’！”看Steve脸色变了，Bucky立马举手起誓，“就进行了一轮我也没有射在……”  
“够了！”Steve做了个抹脖子的手势让Bucky乖乖闭了嘴，又看了看还坐在沙发上缓不过劲儿来的Rumlow，终究无奈地叹了口气，“你们两是兔子吗？怀孕期间就不能稍微收敛一下吗？”  
“兔子怀孕时也会做爱吗？Amazing！”  
“我一点也不想知道这种课外常识……”  
Steve已经彻底不想理会这两跑题跑到外太空的家伙，只是自顾自地看着自己的笔记：“Bruce说胎教要从听音乐什么的开始，每天听几分钟钢琴曲什么的……”  
“为什么要听音乐？”作为一个向来受不了这些文艺兮兮的东西的糙汉omega，Rumlow举手发言，“我听钢琴曲会尿裤子的。”  
“对啊，我也不希望儿子像个娘炮似的每天听这些东西长大。”Bucky附和着点点头，左手推开沙发前的玻璃茶几，掀起一块地板，从里面抽出一把蝎式冲锋枪来，用温柔如水的语气对着Rumlow的肚子说，“宝贝儿，今天我们来学习冲锋枪的拆卸与组装。”  
“你对我的地板做了什么？！”Steve一整个人都凌乱了。  
“快点出生，快点长大，然后你就能保护Brock了。”已经把Steve屏蔽到粉红大泡泡外的Bucky满含爱意地说着，跪在地上温柔地俯过去亲吻着Rumlow微微隆起的腹部，而接受亲吻的omega为此露出了有些不好意思的表情，眼中也同样流露出温柔的爱意。  
这幅画面太美，Steve暂时放下关于自家地板的责问，强行吞咽下喉咙间感动的咕囔，眼含湿意地看着面前这对即将为人父母的男女。  
他们经历了太多磕绊承受了太多痛苦，一路跌跌撞撞地走到了今天。以前受过多少苦痛，未来就会有多幸福，生活在一生这样长的时间轴线上总会达到完美的平衡，而生命从不吝啬于展示她最美好的一面。  
他们总会得到自己的幸福。  
“说什么傻话啊你……”Rumlow难掩羞涩地拍了拍Bucky的脑袋，将她拉起来把冲锋枪丢到一边，搂着他的alpha语气里满是假意的嗔怒，“我才不需要儿子来保护，又不是什么柔弱的omega，别看不起人了。”  
Bucky因为他的话表情更加柔和，露出一如七十年前布鲁克林小公主那令无数人神魂颠倒的笑容：“好的好的你够强大，那就让儿子快点长大，帮你打跑来搭讪的那些混蛋。”  
“什么来搭讪的混蛋？”Rumlow一脸莫名其妙。  
“有很多啊，上次跟你去个超市，都有一堆来搭讪的。”Bucky正色到。  
“你脑子坏了吧？！被搭讪的是你好吧？！”Rumlow开始露出不耐烦的神色，手指戳着Bucky的胸口，“那些该死的男人都快把眼睛黏在你胸上了！”  
“你才是啊！一个没注意就被围住看不到人了！”Bucky也皱着眉头鼓起脸，一把甩开Rumlow的手，“你那边倒是男女都有啊？！还ABO各种型号齐全，简直任君挑选啊！”  
十秒钟前还浓情蜜意的两个人此刻坐在沙发上怒目相视，剑拨弩张地恨不得掐死对方，让肚子里的孩子一出生就过上单亲家庭的幸福生活。  
已经被这幅景象折磨了近五个月的Steve立刻擦干还没来及聚成眼泪的水汽，拎着被丢在沙发上的蝎式穿外套蹬鞋戴帽子，跟已然陷入翻旧账狗咬狗的两个人打了个招呼就回复仇者大厦睡觉去了。  
晚上不知道几点，Steve被手机震动的声音从梦中惊醒，他迷迷糊糊地抓过手机，看到上面显示的是自己公寓的号码时立刻就被吓醒了。  
“喂，Steve……”  
电话那端Bucky声音中的焦虑不安瞒不过多年老友，Steve也被他弄得紧张了起来，各种关于Rumlow和孩子的不好猜想瞬间充斥在他的脑海中，他赶紧摇了摇头强行镇定下来，一边让Bucky别着急慢慢说发生了什么事。  
“我刚插进Brock屁股里动了没几下，Brock就说肚子里孩子动了让我赶紧停下，我们等了一会儿估摸着小家伙也睡了不动了就想着继续，结果我刚插了两下这熊孩子也跟着动起来了，现在Brock和我都还硬着，我也再不敢插进去了，这可怎么办啊Steve？喂？Steve？Hello？你在听吗，stevie～?”  
Steve把手机电池拽出来丢床头柜上然后继续睡了。


	6. Chapter 6

Day173  
前两天Steve去出了个小任务，今天刚回到神盾交了报告，赶忙就回了公寓去看赖在那儿的两个家伙。回去正赶上午饭时间，Bucky的拿手菜，还烤了披萨做了奶油浓汤，Steve吃得津津有味。  
但吃着吃着他就发现有点不对劲，平日里吃个饭都要你侬我侬互相喂的两人今天异常安静，明明很好吃的一顿饭，被两人吃得像战斗补给一样索然无味。  
Steve心中暗暗叹了口气，不客气的往自己盘子里又捞了一大勺通心粉和蘑菇肉酱，想着可得吃饱点等下又是一场硬仗。  
吃完饭Rumlow不发一语地睡午觉去了，他肚子里的孩子需要营养和休息，他已经为此改变了许多以前的不良习惯，作息也被Bucky管着健康得不得了。Steve把碗碟洗了收好，在屋子里转了一圈没找到Bucky，他略略一想，拎着一打冰啤酒就上了屋顶。  
从公寓楼的最高层爬上一段木阶梯，楼顶有一处休息空间，摆了一组沙发，搭着爬满藤蔓植物的廊架，在炎热的夏末午后正好乘凉。Steve转过花架，就看到Bucky长手长脚地背靠在沙发上，闭目养神不知道在想什么。  
听到Steve停在身前，她就半睁开眼睛瞟了对方一眼，对她这恹恹的样子不能更熟悉的老友咧嘴一笑，晃了晃手中的啤酒：“要来点吗？”  
两个alpha就这样静默着开了啤酒拉环，各自想着心事。半听下肚，Steve才语气和缓地开了口：“说吧，这次又为了什么事冷战起来啦？”  
“没什么。”Bucky别扭地不承认，脸颊倒鼓得圆圆的。Steve看着她只是笑也不说话，没过一会儿她就忍不住地撅着嘴说起来了：“Brock这个家伙，我早上一个没注意他就跑出去了，也没带电话，吓得我半死。我都准备揣着枪去找他了，他倒拎着超市的袋子回来了。”  
Steve没忍住噗嗤一下笑了出来，遭了Bucky一个白眼才赶忙敛了笑意：“抱歉抱歉哈，其实你也不用这么着急啊，Rumlow又不是小孩子，一个看不住就走丢了。况且他看起来只是有点中年发福的样子，不会被认出来是omega的，多出去走走对他身体也好。”  
见Steve帮着Rumlow说话，Bucky更气得横眉竖眼：“要是想出去走走完全可以等我洗漱完一起去嘛！这个家伙根本就是故意的！他还穿着内增高出去了！内增高啊Steve！足有五厘米那么高的内增高！这要摔了碰了可怎么办？！”  
Steve再也忍不住地大笑出声，已经喝完的啤酒罐被他捏得咔吱作响：“你为什么在担心这个啊哈哈哈哈！Rumlow当年在电梯里揍我时可都穿着超高的内增高啊！怎么可能摔啊哈哈哈哈！”  
“Steve！”见老友这么不给面子的公然嘲笑自己和自己伴侣的内增高，Bucky愠怒地瞪着他，Steve也在这刀子似的目光下强忍着笑道歉：“好啦Bucky，哈哈，别瞪着我啦！”Steve好半天才终于止住笑，再开口时还满面笑意，“说真的，Bucky，你对Rumlow有些保护过度了。虽然他确实算高龄产夫了，但他身体挺不错的，几次检查也都没什么问题，你不用天天像看孩子一样地看着他吧。”  
听了Steve的话，Bucky张了张嘴似乎想说什么，Steve也不急，就那么笑着看她，而当Bucky终于开口，说出的话却让Steve再也笑不出来了——  
“Brock以前流过产，我打了他让他流产了。”  
Bucky眼中的那些晶莹闪亮的情感全部褪去了，如同沉入深海的星辰，漆黑得深不见底。Steve没敢插话，只是屏住呼吸，听着Bucky说起那些从未与任何人说过的回忆。  
“那时我和Brock在Hydra，我强行标记了他。一开始只是因为他来故意挑衅，让我忍不住想欺负他伤害他，而当链接完成了，我能读到他的思想与记忆了，才开始慢慢地了解他。”  
“这是一种很奇妙的感觉，像看一部很长很真实的电影，也像读一本有趣的书，从过去与内部开始了解一个人。所以是在标记了他之后，我才慢慢地爱上了他，而他也一样，虽然花了不少时间，最终也接受了我。”  
“那段时间我们很幸福，我的记忆一片空白，全部都只与Brock有关，他就是我的一切。”  
Steve以前也好奇过Bucky与Rumlow是怎样开始在一起的，却没想到是这样一个由一团混乱的伤害作为开头，之后才互相喜欢上的故事。他接过Bucky手里喝空的啤酒罐，又打开了一听递给她，看着还沉浸在回忆中的老友将目光投向遥远的天空深处。  
“可是我太大意了，我们不该那么毫无防备的，毕竟当时两人都还处于Hydra的控制之下，尤其我还记忆空白精神不稳。”  
“所以最终出事了。”  
“我去国外出了个短期任务，机械臂有点损伤，回来后去研究部维修。修了一半那个研究员去拿保养液了，我坐在椅子上等着，一低头就看到桌上压着几叠文件，其中一个封皮上写着Brock的名字。”  
“我趁着身边没人就翻开了，那是一份报告，上面说Brock怀孕已经六周了，建议从胚胎着床开始进行携带超级血清的后代的基因研究，对他及体内的胚胎展开一系列实验，由早期开始就得到详细的研究数据。”  
“上面还写着，如果胚胎在研究过程中死亡，则尽快使母体再次受精，以不中断研究操作，而母体若死亡则更换链接对象继续实验。”  
“这份报告已经批下来了，批复是尽快将母体隔离处理开始进行各项实验。”  
说到这里，Bucky深吸了一口气，像是那段回忆直到今天，对她还如同夜夜侵袭的梦魇一般，带着刻骨铭心的痛感。Steve几乎无法呼吸了，他想象不到邪恶至极的Hydra会对Rumlow做些怎样丧尽天良的事情，而Rumlow对他们来说，只是一个与超级士兵链接过并怀孕了所以具有研究价值的对象而已，他自身的情感与生命从未被任何人放在眼里。  
Bucky又猛灌了几口酒，声音中满含苦涩地继续讲述着：“我没有办法，我怕来不及，不知道他们是不是已经在去抓Rumlow做实验的路上了。我不能失去他，不想他受到那些将要面对的泯灭人性的实验的伤害，我就只能，亲手伤害他。”  
“我打了他，打他的肚子，确保他失去了孩子，就那样，亲手打掉了我们的孩子。整个过程中他都在问我发生了什么，我不敢说，我怕他舍不得，也怕他会离开我，更怕他受不了这一切而去反抗Hydra进而受到更多的伤害。那时我们都还深陷其中，没有人能救得了我们，我们自己也不行。”  
“所以从头到尾我都没有告诉他一个字，就那样绝情的，怯懦的，沉默无语地伤害了他，直到很久后都没有再跟他说过任何话。”  
“我不知道我在等待什么，没有人能救我们离开这一切，我能做到的对他最好的保护就是放弃他，让他离我远远的，或许这样能让Hydra觉得他对我不再有价值了，然后不再去研究他，伤害他。”  
“这对Rumlow来说应该真的很辛苦，也很莫名，就那样被我推开，彻底地隔绝在外。所以在后来我把他从倒塌的三曲翼大厦下挖出来想带他走时，他已经完全陷入癫狂中了，然后转为抵抗性质的沉默与排斥。那时我就知道，我要为自己的所作所为付出代价了，我已经彻底地失去了他。”  
“我解除了他的链接，放他自由，他想要的自由。”  
Steve知道那时的Bucky是什么样子，他们在史密森尼博物馆找到了她，她没有拒绝Steve的触碰与示好，却像被关在笼子里的野兽一般，带着绝望与彻底的颓废。之后他花了很长时间才让Bucky恢复了部分记忆与理智，而她眼中那颓然的悲伤从未褪去，直到——  
“直到Brock再次回到我身边，我才觉得自己的生命完整了。”  
“所以无论如何无论付出怎样的代价，我也要让他，要和他一起，度过这幸福的一生。”  
Bucky把罐子里最后一点酒倒进嘴里，又转过头对Steve笑了笑：“我在后来闲下来的时候也会想起当时的事情，然后反问自己我做的是对的吗？有没有更好的办法？有没有不伤害到他，而能解救我们的方法。你知道的Steve，并不是每个人都能像美国队长一样，对自己要做的事情那么坚定的。”  
说完这些，Bucky就无奈地笑着把空了的啤酒罐捏扁了丢在一边，Steve因为她的话摇了摇头，他看着就那样笑着把脑袋仰靠在沙发背上望天的Bucky，张了张嘴却终究什么都没说。  
超级士兵从任何方面来讲也都还是人，并不是神明，不能保证每一件事情都做的正确，何况就算是神明也有犯错的时候。我们走过的道路也是这样，没有绝对正确与错误的事情，非黑即白的情况只存在于理想之中，而我们就在这样的道路上跌跌撞撞，对对错错，一步一步走到此刻。任何人都很难说自己没有做错过，而与其纠结于过去的对错，不如在此刻坚定于即成的道路，往前走，才会有所改变，唯有往前走。  
Steve是这样想的，所以他没有安慰Bucky，只是又帮她开了一听啤酒。  
没等两个沉默的alpha再起个话题，一阵迟缓的脚步声就从楼梯间那里传来，Rumlow睡眼惺忪的脸随即出现在顶门后面。看到他爬上来了，Bucky急着说了一句怎么上来了就不怕摔着，Rumlow却不理会，径自坐到Bucky身边，搂着她的腰躺在她大腿上，这才迷糊地嘟囔着反正你会保护我啊之类的话，没一会儿又睡着了。  
Steve看着Bucky仿真的手指温柔地在Rumlow的黑发中穿梭，抚摸得她的omega发出舒服的呼噜声，不禁带起了满面笑意。  
过去的都将会过去，该来的总会到你身边。  
察觉到Steve的视线，Bucky抬起头与他对视，她露出一个小小的笑容，这笑容穿梭了几十年时光与Steve记忆中的脸庞相重合。她为了不吵醒自己的omega，体贴地压低声音对Steve说：“愣着干嘛？！下去拿个毯子上来啊！Brock感冒了怎么办？！”  
Steve带着喝空的啤酒罐往下爬时，不禁长长地叹了口气。  
果然还是当老妈子使唤的命唉。


	7. Chapter 7

Day214  
Rumlow怀孕已经三十多周了，肚子完全显现了出来，行动也更为不便。Steve用日记记录着他一点一滴的变化，从每一次胎动时间，到胎心跳动再到小Jack在Rumlow肚子里伸展手脚的大动静，他与这对幸福的alpha与omega一起，分享着即将迎来新生命的喜悦。  
这天早上起来，Rumlow就觉得腰有些疼。胎儿的重量负担在他的腰椎，再加上早年间受的伤都随着时间慢慢地反映在他的身体上，尽管他大多数时候都忍耐着不说自己的不适，但与他的alpha的完全链接使得这些刻意隐瞒的疼痛都逃不过Bucky的眼睛。  
于是Bucky撸起袖子说要给Rumlow做按摩，Steve买了按摩精油过来，就看到Bucky正把Rumlow扶进浴室里，想要用热水帮他缓解一下身体的疼痛。Steve跟进去帮着Bucky把Rumlow扶进浴缸，一转头看到Bucky也开始一件件脱衣服了，他赶紧红着脸冲出了浴室。  
Steve坐在沙发上读着怀孕后期的注意事项，就听里面不断传来各种令人脸红心跳的嗯嗯啊啊声，搅得纯情处男红透了一张脸。  
十分钟后，Bucky猛地大叫了一声：“Brock你怎么流鼻血了Steve你快拿纸来！！”  
无福消受自家alpha的巨乳马杀鸡的Rumlow躺在沙发上额头顶着一条凉毛巾，Bucky被罚去收拾浴室了，Steve倒了一杯橙汁，端过来放在Rumlow手边。入秋后天气慢慢凉了下来，秋日金色的阳光铺进客厅里，暖暖地罩在Rumlow的身上，给他的轮廓镀上一层柔软的光晕。在他的腹中有个小小的生命正在孕育，隆起的腹部被阳光照得圆挺，恍若散发着淡淡的光泽。  
Steve就这样静静地看了几秒钟，像对着一副融入灵魂的画作。  
“怎么了？”察觉到Steve一直站在自己身边没动，Rumlow把毛巾从头上拿下来坐起身，有点迷惑地问他。Steve闻言笑着摇了摇头，在他身边坐下来，伸手轻轻摸了摸他的肚子，声音轻柔地问他：“准备好了吗？迎接一个新生命。”  
“这个啊～”Rumlow也笑着摸了摸自己的肚子，想了几秒又开了口，“要说准备，很早前就准备好了，想和Winter有个孩子，从决定怀这个小家伙的时候就做好心理准备了。”  
“但说真的，这也不是一次外出任务什么的，出去个几天就回来了。这是个长久的事，从决定的那一刻开始，每一天都有新的挑战与要面对的问题，这其实，还真的挺困难的。”  
Rumlow冲Steve呲着牙笑出来，肚子里的小Jack像是应和他的话一般，伸手伸脚地动弹了一下，惹得Rumlow赶忙摸着肚子低声安抚着。Steve在一旁忍不住地面带笑容，等胎动停下了，他又接着刚才的话题问下去：“那会怕吗？或者担心什么的？哦抱歉rum，你知道的，我只是……”  
“没什么，cap。”尽管早已不是Steve的特战队长了，Rumlow还是偶尔改不了叫他“cap”的习惯。他在沙发上换了个能让腰轻松些的姿势，又继续说着：“担心或者恐惧这些总是免不了的，毕竟是要将一个新的生命带到世界上，我可从没做过这么伟大的事！天啊，想象你要从头开始创造一个人，塑造他的性格与整个人生，真希望他不要成为我这么糟糕的大人哈哈。”  
Steve想要安慰他几句没什么糟糕的，却被Rumlow咯咯笑着带了过去，他停下笑后眼睛变得亮晶晶的，使得他整个人都从内而外散发着光辉一般：“但我不是一个人，我有Winter，她会和我一起养大这个孩子，这是我们的儿子。”  
“这个孩子的存在，见证了我们对对方的爱恋到达了怎样深厚的程度。而我们也会见证这个孩子的成长，从牙牙学语到能跑能跳，从摔倒了只会哭泣的小鬼，成长为有担当有勇气独立自主的大人，这所有的过程，都是属于我和Winter的，任何人都无法体会那分分秒秒的幸福，而我们会完全地分享这份快乐。”  
“这份快乐比他会带来的未知的痛苦大得多，这是件好事，Steve，这对我来说，是世上最好的一件事。”  
顿了顿，他又笑着接了一句：“仅次于Winter和我的链接。”  
Steve原本或许是有些担心Rumlow的，他没有经历过，也不太懂孕育生命究竟是怎样的一种感觉。而Rumlow这番话，他对Bucky的爱与信任，彻底打消了Steve心中尚未成型的担忧。Rumlow也大概猜得到Steve原本或许是想要开导开导他的，而他要告诉他的，Steve一定也好好地接收到了。  
所以两人都没再说什么，Rumlow伸开双臂，Steve也自然地倾身过去，给了他最好朋友的爱人，一个温暖的拥抱。  
随后，Bucky从浴室里冲出来大喊：“混蛋Steve你胸肌挤到我儿子了！”  
下午的时候，Bucky正对着Rumlow的肚子说悄悄话时，门铃响了起来。Steve应了一声，放下为晚饭提前腌起来的牛肉，擦了擦手过去开门。  
“您好，请问是Rogers先生吗？”门外是送货员，在得到Steve肯定的回答后礼貌地将手里的账单递给了他，“这是收获单，请您签个名，然后您是要刷卡还是现金支付呢？”  
Steve吓了一跳，他这才看到送货员身后大大小小的包裹，堆了半个楼道。他又低下头，看到手中下意识地接过来的长长的账单。  
“哦抱歉……这可能……有些问题……这些东西不是……”  
“这是我买的。”Bucky的声音突然从身后传来，打断了Steve未说完的话，“居然这么快就送过来了，真不错～”  
“你……你都没怎么出门什么时候……”Steve有点结结巴巴的。  
“得了吧，大兵！现在是网购时代了，别那么落伍！”Bucky眨眨眼睛用胳膊捅了捅Steve的胸口，跟送货员清点着货物。  
Steve头晕目眩地看着两人数出了两架婴儿车、五个自动温奶水壶、三箱尿不湿、七大桶奶粉、宝宝服有妇联全员和Winter Soldier的各种款式，连婴儿床都有两个，一个粉色一个蓝色。  
所以说任何时候，都不要小看女人的购物力，尤其是动动手指就能买买买的网络时代。  
“Bucky……”Steve艰难地拉住正指挥几个工作人员把货物搬进屋里的Bucky，“这些……这也太多了吧？为什么婴儿床和婴儿车都是双份？”  
“因为我不知道宝贝会比较喜欢哪个颜色啊？”Bucky腼腆地笑着答他，看对方面露难色，Bucky立刻鼓起脸换上了puppy eyes委屈地看着Steve，“Stevie亲爱的～我和Rumlow都是无业游民，你总不想我们的儿子生下来睡地板吧？”  
这话好像哪里不对……  
在身边售货员那“没钱娶什么漂亮老婆生什么大胖儿子”的微妙目光中，Steve心中的小火山轰得一下爆发了。他的思绪由七十年前那物资短缺的时代与他同喝一碗土豆浓汤的少女，到未来可能出现的无业游民一家三口风餐露宿使得白霜过早爬上发髻的女子疲惫的脸，终于化作气如长虹的一声：“买买买！都买了！”  
没等Steve冲回屋里拿自己攒了七十年的社保卡或者给发际线捉急的神盾局长打电话预支工资，戴着墨镜的小胡子男人就扭着腰躲过堆了满地的货物走到了他面前。  
“在吵什么？货都送齐了吧？”Tony一边说着，一边从Steve手中抽过签收单和笔，龙飞凤舞地签了个名就递还给送货员，对方鞠着躬道了谢。  
“你早上给我打电话我就安排jarvis订了，送的还挺快的。”  
看着Tony和Bucky勾肩搭臂地往屋里走进去，Steve简直要留下几滴辛酸的泪水——  
不就抱了抱你的omega嘛！用得着这么耍我吗？！  
是的，今天的美国队长也依旧很心塞。


	8. Chapter 8

Day256  
Steve昨天没来及写日记，因为，有一个新生命降临于这个世界上了。  
其实说起这事的开端，Steve还是很心塞。  
昨天晚上三个人吃完饭没什么事干，Rumlow预产期将近，偶尔会有点肚子疼，Bucky也不想让他出去乱跑，就提议干脆三人来玩扑克牌，输的人要接受真心话大冒险。  
“这可不公平。”Steve笑到，“你们两有链接，根本就没什么秘密，这真心话根本惩罚不到你两啊。”  
对面的两个人面面相觑，突然露出了一模一样的坏笑：“谁说我没有秘密的？”  
那我也一点都不想听你两的秘密——多年培养出的战斗警觉这样告诉Steve。  
总之三个人就这么玩起来了，第一轮Steve输了，他选了大冒险，从刚刚三人写好的惩罚纸条里抽了一张，上面写着“被得分最高的人按着强吻”。  
Steve惊恐地抬头，先看了一眼并不是最高分的Rumlow，在得到对方一个宽容大度到几乎算得上看好戏的笑容后，Steve蹭得从凳子上跳起来开始逃跑。  
接下来的五分钟内，公寓里上演了美国队长和女流氓的精彩追逐战。  
最终Steve顶着侧脸和额头几个鲜红的唇印尴尬地坐回桌旁开始第二轮。  
这一轮还是Bucky赢，不得不说她和在布鲁克林时一样，玩牌就很少有输的时候，Steve都数不清她靠这个给自己赢过多少巧克力和水果糖了。不过这次输的是Rumlow，他大度地一甩牌，挑衅般看着Bucky笑：“我选真心话。”  
Bucky也毫不示弱地笑看回去，想了几秒忽然开口：“我想问，我在你体内成结是什么感觉？”  
闻言，Rumlow和Steve都愣了一下。Rumlow有点迷惑地嘟囔着：“我以为你会问什么劲爆问题呢，结果只是想知道这个吗？”  
“是啊，就是有点好奇。”Bucky笑着答道，又抬手来回指指自己和Steve，“我们两都是alpha，没机会体会这感觉，所以总会有些好奇吧。”  
不，我一点都不好奇你们在床上的这些事——Steve心中警铃大作。  
“其实，也没什么特别的，就是很舒服啊，像是被填满了一样。”Rumlow慢慢地回忆着，Steve已经红着脸在考虑是不是该回避了，毕竟是人家爱侣间的私事。没想到Rumlow像是忽然想起什么似的，又满是兴奋地开了口：“不过被你标记后啊，有别人在我身体里成结那真是要痛死了！我差点疼晕过去了！”  
Steve心中直接拉起了空袭警报。  
Bucky刷地从沙发上站起来，一双绿眸简直要喷火一般瞪着Rumlow，咬牙切齿地问：“是特么的哪个混蛋？！”  
Rumlow一愣，像是现在才发觉自己说漏嘴了，吐了吐舌头，含糊其辞地跟Bucky讨饶：“那都是过去的事了，sweet……”在接收到Bucky不依不饶的目光后，他最终叹了口气说了实话，“好吧，是Jack，在你被冻起来的时候。”  
Bucky看起来已经整个陷入癫狂状态了，她焦躁地来回踱步并且大声咒骂着把他冻起来致使卑劣之徒偷吃她碗里的菜的Hydra。Rumlow似乎不太高兴她说Jack Rollins的坏话，也烦躁地说了几句“明明那时是你不理我的”和“我跟Jack也没有做到最后”之类的话，更是火上浇油惹得Bucky怒气冲天。  
眼看着两个人又要吵起来了，Steve想着Rumlow现在的身体状况不能太激动，还是该劝劝架省得一会儿打起来。可他还没来及开口，Bucky就扑过去吻住了Rumlow，两个人像野兽一样激烈地拥吻起来。  
美国队长表示实在不能理解这对狗男女的脑回路，只是心疼自己已瞎的狗眼。  
Bucky怕压到Rumlow的肚子，就跪立在沙发上从侧面抓着Rumlow的头发强迫他抬头接受自己的亲吻。她的omega也毫不示弱地扯着她的衣领，把强势的alpha拽得更靠近自己，使得交缠的唇舌发出色情的搅动吮吸声。  
Steve心塞地把桌上的扑克牌收了收，准备去做晚饭了。  
可还没等Steve收好起身，那边Rumlow却突然推开了Bucky，皱着眉说肚子疼。最近他总用这招逃避Bucky对于他挑食或者不肯乖乖胎教的责问，Bucky也没当真，还不依不饶地说着“你得把那混蛋的事给我交代清楚”之类的话。但眼看着Rumlow惨白了一张脸，连话都说不出来了，剩下两人这才猛地反应过来。  
该来的终于来了。  
两人虽然紧张但并不慌乱，毕竟这是一场早有准备的战争。Bucky扶着Rumlow先往楼下走，Steve拿上早就准备好的换洗衣物和洗漱用品包，也紧追着下了楼，开着车送两人去医院。  
医院方面是Bruce早就联系好的，一接到Rumlow就开始有条不紊地准备接生。因为男人盆骨太小，生产时的困难与痛苦不言而喻，Bucky要跟着进产室之前Steve拉住了她，把一瓶止痛药塞进她手里：“链接通感，Bucky，这一晚你也不会好过的。”  
Bucky看了看手里的瓶子，对Steve露出一个安心的笑容，一如当年Steve目送她上战场时那样，充满了决心与勇气的笑容。  
“别担心，Steve。我们会带着孩子一起回到你身边。”  
这夜晚太过漫长，Steve在医院的走廊里紧张得坐立难安。他还记得上一次Bucky跟他保证会回来过圣诞，结果自己只等来了她和Rumlow的葬礼。尽管不愿在这种时候想起这些糟糕的事情，可Steve还是满脑子最坏的联想怎么也停不下来。  
没过多久Tony和Bruce到了，Tony脸上还粘着机油，穿着一件不知道几天没洗的T恤，看来是直接从实验室冲出来的。Bruce倒还冷静，问了问Steve情况，就安慰他准备工作已经做得很充分了不要太担心。不得不说有人陪伴让Steve觉得没那么糟糕难熬了，而到午夜过半的时候Natasha和Clint也来了，他俩刚出完任务赶回来，Clint灰头土脸的，Natasha却居然眼线都没花，只有胡乱缠着绷带的左手看得出还没来及整理。  
“别担心，cap，他们都不会有事的。相信Rumlow吧，他可是当年在大庭广众都敢踹美国队长的膝盖窝喊跪下的男人，没什么能难得住他的。”Natasha走过来抱了抱Steve，而他从喉咙里发出几声不成调的咕噜声，只为了感谢这个让他觉得温暖起来的拥抱。  
当黎明前最后一抹黑夜将要逝去时，终于有人从产室里走出来了，是一位护士，整夜的接生与失血抢救让她显得异常疲惫。看到有人出来，Steve马上站起来迎过去，原本靠着他睡着的Clint就顺势砸在地板上。  
“孩子平安降生，大人也抢救过来在输血，已经转去观察病房了，别担心。”护士努力打起精神笑着安慰外面紧张兮兮的一群人。走廊里爆发出一阵小小的欢呼声，Steve此刻才松了一口气般退后几步跌坐回长椅上，身边的几个人凑过来半是安慰半是恭喜地拍着他的肩膀。  
“嗨，你想进去看看他们吗？”护士冲Steve眨眨眼笑着说，“或许我们可以给美国队长开个小后门？来吧，他们也需要你在身边的。”  
Steve眼睛立刻亮了起来，在他匆忙起身跟着护士往里走的时候，Tony在后面抱怨：“嘿！特殊服务没有钢铁侠的份吗？！”  
“等你把一肚子肥肉练成八块腹肌再说吧。”Natasha在一旁打趣。  
Steve换了无菌罩衫进了病房，为了不刺激病床上还很虚弱的人，室内的光线是温和的暖黄，软软地罩在病床及守在床边的女子身上。  
“Bucky。”Steve走过去轻轻拍了拍Bucky的肩膀，对方这才察觉到Steve进来了。她的眼睛在昏黄的光线下泛着浅浅的水光，带着Steve从未见过的柔软与感动，如同感激世间万物给予她生命中最为美好的一刻。  
“Steve……oh，Steve……”Bucky伸出双臂揽住Steve，把脸埋进他的外套里。Steve紧紧抱着Bucky，越过她的肩膀看向病床上的Rumlow，他看起来很疲惫，但还不错，好的方面不错。他眼睛亮亮地看着Steve，像是想说“现在就允许你抱她一会儿吧”之类的话，惹得Steve也挂起了笑容，俯下身轻轻拍了拍他放在床铺边缘还在输血的手。  
一声啼哭打破了三个人之间静默而温馨的气氛，护士把已经洗好澡的小宝贝抱来了，不知是哪里不顺心了，他正在低低地呜咽着哭泣。听到声音，Bucky立刻从Steve怀里钻出来迎上去把孩子接了过来。不得不说孩子永远是适合女人的臂弯的，她小心地用血肉的那只手搂着小Jack的后背，另一只手隔着包裹小孩的毯子托着他的屁股，抱过来给Steve和Rumlow看。  
Steve没怎么见过刚出生的孩子，他小心翼翼地用食指摸了摸孩子软嫩的脸颊，小家伙还是哭个不停的样子吓得Steve不敢有更多动作。在一旁的Rumlow发出了轻细的笑声，像是在取笑Steve的战战兢兢。Steve帮他把床头升起来一些，Bucky把孩子放在他胸口，Rumlow低下头，用下巴上的胡茬蹭了蹭小Jack的脸，把那片皮肤蹭得起了红晕，孩子却因为这动作意外地停止了哭泣，睁着还盛着水光的眼睛瞪着床边的大人们。  
“你的信息素，Brock。”Bucky俯下身轻柔地依次吻了吻Rumlow和孩子，“他还记得你的味道。”  
Rumlow因为这话露出了温柔的笑容，他亲了亲小Jack的脑门，看着孩子因为这个吻咯咯地笑了起来，他的眼睛像两颗湖绿色的宝石，糅进了整个宇宙的星辰那么璀璨夺目。  
“嗨，我们又见面了。”Rumlow轻轻地说，在旁边的Bucky迷惑地问了一句“什么”时，他也露出了同样迷惑的表情，像是也不知道自己为什么会突然这么说一般。  
但这并不影响这一刻的圆满，趴在Rumlow怀里的孩子小小的皱皱的，好像一不小心就会碎掉那么脆弱。可他也同样是坚强的伟大的，他是一个证明，是一个承诺，是未来无穷无尽的美好的开端。  
Steve暗暗吞下喉间感动的低吟，看着面前如此幸福而美满的一家三口，他知道，一切都已结束，而一切才刚刚开始。  
The end.


End file.
